Robbert Pieete
Robbert "The Flying Dutchman" Pieete is a Dutch Businessman and a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drives the #15 car for Pieete Motorsports. |} Pre-URCS Pieete is the CEO of DASCAR Racing Enterprises LLC, the premier stock car racing association of The Netherlands. Despite being busy as head of the company, Pieete still finds time to get out on the race track with his self-owned Pieete Motorsports. URCS Season 3 Pieete made his debut in Yuma driving an eye-catching green and pink #14 car. Pieete could not, however, get his unique vehicle to victory lane, as he wrecked exiting the triple jump, resulting in a DNF. Despite this set-back, Pieete was able to secure top ten finishes in Elk Horn Pike, Paparone, Budva, and Dubai. Pieete scored a fourth place finish in Sarh, and later scored his career best finish of third in Hong Kong. Pieete was one of many to attempt the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier, but got too much air on the hump section, resulting a poor time that failed to qualify for the event. Pieete became notable in the garage area for his race car, which was painted a loud lime green and pink. Pieete told reporters "it gets us attention." URCS Season 4 Pieete returned to series, this time driving the tiger-print #15 made famous by Chris Aurelio. Pieete started off the year with an eleventh place effort at Yuma, before picking it up for a career-best second place outing in Elk Horn Pike. Pieete became known for mid-pack consistency, after a poor performance at Blackpool, Pieete finished tenth at his hometrack, Meijendel, improved to an eighth in Paparone, then scored his second podium of the year the following round in Nairobi, finishing third. Pieete continued to track well, scoring low-top tens and an eleventh at Tel-Aviv. Following a ninth at Hong Kong, despite the quiet effort, Pieete was title elegible at Dead Man's Curve. Pieete was locked into Dead Man's Curve and ran a fairly conservative run, finishing ninth. The run was not enough to win the title, but did give Pieete a final points position of third, edging out promising rookie Mark Holbert. URCS Season 5 Pieete returned for Season 5, once again in a self-funded effort, but this time driving the #6 car. Much like last year, Pieete started off the year with an eleventh-place finish. However, Pieete never picked up much throughout the start of the season. Pieete failed to crack the top ten until race five in Budva, where he finished tenth. He followed it up with another tenth place finish, but found himself near the bottom of the standing. A DNF in Dubai, the second of his career and the first since his debut race, left Pieete with little chance at the title. The poor performance to start year could be chalked up to luck-of-the-draw, as Pieete was one of the first cars up in almost every race to start the year. However, Pieete began to pick up the pace late in the tour, finishing seventh at Tel-Aviv and fourth at Hong Kong. Pieete was not title eligible in Dead Man's Curve, which meant Pieete had to qualify for the main event. Pieete did well, however, finishing seventh and making the show. Pieete acted as a mentor to fellow businessman-racer Max Haltmann, who was looking to make his first start. Haltmann was able to make the event on his advice. Pieete ran well in the main event, taking the race lead late into the showing. The lead was short-lived, however as Alexander Rowe, and soon Scott Roush would surpass him. Pieete was able to hang on and finish third. Max Haltmann finished fourth, replicating Pieete's teachings. Trivia * Pieete is often noted for finishing near the middle of the field. In his 29 starts, Pieete has finished between 9th and 11th thirteen times. Over half of his starts have resulted in a finish between eighth and twelfth. Category:Drivers